管理员界面
介绍 管理面版 (located at http://your-wordpress-url/wp-admin/) 这个页面，使你可以控制你的站点的后台运行情况。 Common to all of the panels is a heading which shows the name of your blog and links to your blog's main page. Below is a tabular list of all WordPress' Administration Panels and their respective SubPanels. The links will take you to sections within this article that describe the various Panels and SubPanels. From those sections, you can navigate to pages detailing more in depth information about each SubPanel. 801241227288745976688648 The Dashboard The Dashboard tells you about recent activity both at your site and in the WordPress community at large. Latest Activity The Latest Activity box presents a concise summary and convenient links regarding current events at your blog. Displayed are: ;Posts:The titles of the five most recent posts, and links to edit them. ;Scheduled Entries: The titles of all future dated posts, when those posts will go live, and links to edit them. ;Comments: The five most recent comments, a link to each comment on their respective post pages, and a link to edit each comment. ;The Moderation Queue: How many comments have been held for Comment Moderation, and a link to moderate those comments. (see also the Administration > Options > Discussion). ;Blog Stats: Some statistics on your blog: the number of posts, the number of comments, and the number of categories. Dashboard The Dashboard lists "the latest news from the official WordPress development blog." Here you can find out what the WordPress developers have been up to recently and keep up with the latest WordPress related news. In addition to software developments such as version announcements and security notices, news about the WordPress community in general is sometimes posted here. Drafts At the bottom of the page you will find a list of any drafts you have started. Back to Introduction SubPanels Write Post Write Page Write - Make some content Well, you've done it! You've successfully installed the best personal publishing tool on the internet. You're ready to start sharing your thoughts and ideas with the world. Now what? Simple. You login to your admin panel, and by default, WordPress opens up into the Write Administration Panel. This panel allows you to populate your site with actual information! It handles the creation of new Posts and Pages, and the editing of old Posts and Pages. You'll be spending most of your administration time here, so you should spend a bit of time familiarizing yourself with it. Write Post Upon entering the Administration Panels, WordPress defaults to the Write > Post SubPanel. This is the SubPanel you will use to write new posts and edit existing ones. Write Page Pages are like posts but live outside of the normal blog chronology. This means they will not be displayed with the rest of your posts; they can only be displayed individually. The Write > Page SubPanel allows you to create new Pages and edit existing ones. 返回 Introduction SubPanels Posts Pages Categories Comments Awaiting Moderation Files Backup 管理 - Change your content All of the actual content of your site can be managed through this appropriately named admin panel. From here you can see lists of all your Posts, Pages, Categories and Comments and edit or view anything in those lists. On this page you can also edit your Templates and other files used by your blog. 帖子 Upon visiting the Manage Panel, WordPress defaults to the Manage Posts SubPanel. On this SubPanel you can edit and delete existing posts. Pages Pages are like posts but "live outside of the normal blog chronology" as you are reminded when you visit the Manage Pages SubPanel. Most everything here at the Manage Pages SubPanel is essentially the same as at the Manage Posts SubPanel. But there are a few noteworthy differences. So go check it out. 分类 Each post in WordPress is filed under one or more categories. This aids in navigation and allows posts to be grouped with others of similar content. Each category may be assigned to a Category Parent so that you may set up a hierarchy within the category structure. In creating categories, recognize that each category name must be unique. Thus, even if two categories have two different parents, they must still have different names. Links to your categories are, by default, shown in two different places on your weblog (assuming you are using the default Kubrick theme). First, WordPress lists these category links in your sidebar. Second, WordPress shows all the categories to which a given post belongs under that of that post. When someone viewing your weblog clicks on one of these category links, a page with all the posts belonging to that category will be displayed. The Manage Categories SubPanel allows you to create new categories, edit or delete existing ones, and organize your categories hierarchically. 评论 In the Manage Comments SubPanel you can modify or delete content found in comments to your posts. Defining rules about who can write comments and how comments are moderated is done elsewhere. See Discussion SubPanel. Awaiting Moderation The Awaiting Moderation SubPanel handles comments which have been marked for moderation. These are those which WordPress has decided might be spam (to define how WordPress decides this, see Discussion SubPanel). Such comments are not displayed on your site until you approve them (or until another user with the authority does so). The menu tab for this SubPanel tells you how many comment WordPress has marked for moderation. So if the menu tab reads "Awaiting Moderation (0)", you don't even have to visit this SubPanel. When the "0" changes to some other number, you'll need to go to this SubPanel and moderate the comments you find here. Each comment in the Awaiting Moderation SubPanel can be approved, or deleted. 文件 There are many user editable files in a standard WordPress installation. Examples include your theme templates, .htaccess, and my-hacks.php. In the Manage Files SubPanel, these files can be accessed and modified to suit your needs. 备份 The WordPress Database Backup is a Plugin designed to make backing up your WordPress Database simple and easy. The Manage Backup SubPanel describes the details of managing your backup. Back to Introduction SubPanels Manage Links Add Link Link Categories Import Links 链接 - Putting the Inter in the Internet So now you have a beautifully designed, content rich site on the web. Your only problem is that your site is a dead end; it never references all those other weblogs, humor sites, search engines, sports teams, or chicken cacciatore recipies, that you love so much, not to mention your gramma's "Punk Rock for the Octogenarian in us all" site. You go to these sites all the time, and they need to be presented to your reading public so all can enjoy. You're in luck. WordPress has a well developed system for managing and displaying all those links. All link management, including creation, editing, organizing, and importing, is handled through this administration panel. Links in WordPress don't have to just be simple little links pointing to some other website. WordPress links can be organized by category, have internal references about your relationship to their destinations, be automatically associated with images, and can even be rated on a scale from zero to nine. Some of these features may sound complicated, but all are easily managed in the following SubPanels. And, for the faint of heart, most of them are optional. 管理链接 The Manage Links SubPanel is the main SubPanel for link administration. Here you can view all your links, or just the links from a particular category. Upon clicking the Edit button, this pages transforms into a view of just that one link, and you are able to change all of the options for that link. 添加链接 As you might expect from its name, the Add Link SubPanel handles the creation of new links. 链接分类 All link category administration is performed at the Link Categories SubPanel. WordPress allows different categories of links to be displayed and formatted differently on your site, so these categories are not only useful organizationally, but also aesthetically. 导入链接 If you have a bunch of links you want to import, the Import Links SubPanel is your solution. Here you can import links from other blogs, via various websites or aggregators. Back to Introduction SubPanels Your Profile Authors & Users 用户 - Your Blogging Family Every blog probably has at least two users: admin, the account initially set up by WordPress, and the user account you, as the author/owner of the blog, use to write posts. But maybe you want more; perhaps you want several authors for your blog. If you want a person to be able to post to your blog, that person must have access to a user account; typically, every person will have her or his own user account. A the Users Administration Panel, you can set up all of the user accounts you need. An important administrative feature here is the Roles feature. Depending on their Role, different users have different Capabilities. Briefly, a user can be assigned the following Roles: Administrator, Editor, Author, Contributor, or Subscriber. You can also specify your and others' personal information such as name, e-mail, etc. from the User Administration Panel. 你的资料 The Your Profile SubPanel is the default SubPanel for the User Administration Panel. Here you can specify your name and how it will be displayed on your site, your e-mail address (for administrative purposes) and other personal information. 作者及用户 You can create new users and manage the accounts of all your site's users at the Authors and Users SubPanel. Back to Introduction SubPanels General Writing Reading Discussion Permalinks Miscellaneous Options - Configuration Settings You might think, "All these other things I've been doing so far at the Administration Panels have involved 'Options'. Are these 'Options' any different?" The answer would be, "Yes." All the settings you've encountered in the other Administration Panels have dealt with very specific parts of your site, or have been of limited scope (only applying to one Category, for example). In the Options Administration Panel are all of the settings that define your weblog as a whole: settings which determine how your site behaves, how you interact with your site, and how the rest of the world interacts with your site. The following SubPanels control these settings. General The General Options SubPanel is the default SubPanel in the Options Administration Panel and controls some of the most basic configuration settings for your site: your site's title and location, who may register an account at your blog, and how dates and times are calculated and displayed. Writing Using the Writing Options SubPanel, you can control the interface with which you write new posts. These settings control both WordPress' included Write Post SubPanel and the optional Writing by e-mail feature. Reading The options in the Reading Options SubPanel are few in number, but still important. With them, you can adjust how many posts are displayed on the main page of your site. You can also adjust a few more technical features which determine how the information from your site is sent to a reader's web browser or other application. 讨论 The Discussion Options SubPanel allows you to set options concerning incoming and outgoing comments, pingbacks and trackbacks. You can also control from this SubPanel the circumstances under which your blog sends you e-mail notifying you about the goings on at your site. Permalinks For a nice introduction to Permalinks, check out the Pretty Permalinks section of Introduction to Blogging. But briefly, and to quote the Permalinks Options SubPanel itself: By default WordPress uses web URIs which have question marks and lots of numbers in them, however WordPress offers you the ability to create a custom URI structure for your permalinks and archives. This can improve the aesthetics, usability, and longevity of your links. This SubPanel controls how that custom URI structure is defined. For a more in depth description of the way this structure is specified, see the Using Permalinks page. Miscellaneous WordPress has so many features, that some of them defy categorization. Features like file uploads, link tracking and support for custom "hacks" can be controlled from the Miscellaneous Options SubPanel. 返回 Introduction SubPanels Plugins Plugin Editor 插件 - 给你的Blog添加更多的功能 Plugins allow you to add new features to your WordPress blog that don't come standard with the default installation. There are a rich variety of Available Plugins for WordPress, and with the following SubPanels, plugin installation and management is a snap. 插件 The Plugins SubPanel allows you to view the plugins you've downloaded and choose which plugins you want activated on your site. For information on downloading and installing plugins, see Managing Plugins. 插件编辑器 Using the Plugin Editor SubPanel, you can modify the source code of all your plugins. This SubPanel behaves precisely like the Manage Files SubPanel. As with editing files from the Manage Files SubPanel, you should probably only use this built-in editor if you don't have any other option. Back to Introduction SubPanels Themes Theme Editor Current Theme Options Presentation - Change the Look of your Blog From the Presentation Administration Panel you can control how the content of your weblog is displayed. WordPress allows you to easily style your site with Themes. 主题 From the Themes SubPanel you can choose which of the Themes you have already downloaded will be used for your site. See Using Themes for information on dowloading and activating Themes. 主题编辑器 The Theme Editor SubPanel is used to edit the source code of the various files associated with your Themes. It behaves precisely like the Manage Files SubPanel with the addition of: ; Select theme to edit : Use this dropdown to select the theme whose source code you wish to edit. ; Select : After clicking this button, the files associated with the theme you selected from the dropdown will be listed to the right of the large text editing box. You can then select a file from that list for editing. As with editing files from the Manage Files SubPanel, you should probably only use this built-in editor if you don't have any other option. For more information about the source code used for Themes, see Theme Development, Templates and the page on Template Tags. 当前主题选项 The Current Theme Options allows you to manage the look and feels of a Theme's header. This option will only be present if certain Themes are active. The Current Theme Options SubPanel describes the details of this feature. Back to Introduction 上传 Using the Upload Administration Panel, users can upload files to your web server for use on your site. While this feature is mainly intended for uploading images, any file can be uploaded, providing it has an Allowed File Extension (see Allow File Uploads in the Miscellaneous Options SubPanel). Since WP2.0 this is not a menu-item anymore. The upload-panel moved to the write-panel and is located as an iFrame below the write-post-textbox. Back to Introduction 登出 The Logout tab found in the Administration Panels is not really an Administration Panel at all. It is simply a button that will log you out from your WordPress blog. When you login to your blog, WordPress stores a so called "cookie" in your web browser. This cookie allows WordPress to remember who you are; if you leave your blog's site for a while but come back to it later, WordPress will see the cookie and not require you to log in again. However, the cookie cannot tell WordPress who is using the WordPress; in other words, WordPress has no way of looking back at you through your monitor to determine if you are really you. If you have a WordPress cookie set in your web browser, anyone using your computer can access the Administration Panels of your blog. If you don't want this to happen (perhaps you are using a public computer or a computer which other people use), you can click this Logout link, and WordPress will delete the cookie from your web browser. 当然，你可以过会还可以重新登陆 返回 Introduction Category:Administration Panels Category:Getting Started